Lunarvale
, 2012 |gamemode=Creative |main_builders=Everyone |original_map=VinylScratch |size=Capital city |station(s)= |coordinates=(-431, 721) }} Lunarvale is one of the largest towns on MeteorCraft. It is located in the centre of the map, close to Quick Fast Town and Fort Selenia, and forms the westernmost reach of the Spawn City. History Lunarvale was founded on April , 2012. The town was named Lunarvale in reference to the video 'Epic Wub Time: Musicians of Ponyville'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sob1t-iUCmE. The first buildings in the town were Electra Manor, the Lunarvale Forum, and the Lunarvale Courthouse. The town originally had a wall with two exits: the first was a road exit to the south, where an area called District 12 was located; the second was a rail link to the east which originally connected to Innaeta-Cherriton. Eventually, the wall was torn down as the town grew, at around the same time as was built Quinny's Old House. Some remains of the wall can be seen under the Lake of the Moon. During Canihavesnowplease, the town was moved to be to the north of Ashenvale, connecting the ocean to Horseshoe Lake via the Lunarvale Canal. During genmap, the town was moved to be south-west of Ashenvale along the coast. In 2016, the town was connected to the Red Line, Green Line and Blue Line, which can be accessed through Lunarvale International station in the Administrators' District. There are plans to connect the unstarted Pink Line to the town via Lunarvale Port station. In 2018, a small section of the abandoned Innaeta-Cherriton railway link were rediscovered underneath the Lake of the Moon, and can now be visited. Lore Lunarvale's only celebrity resident is DJ and producer Vinyl Scratch who lives in Electra Manor. The other residents of Lunarvale dislike her, as she has a tendency to play music loud and late. Important buildings Former buildings * Lunarvale City Walls (2012) - these were taken down for continued expansion of the map. Also demolished was a stone lighthouse. * Innaeta-Cherriton Link Railway (2012) - this was demolished when Innaeta-Cherriton was moved to a more distant section of the map during Canihavesnowplease. * Dock warehouse (2012-18) - demolished to make way for Lunarvale Port railway station * Lunarvale Town railway station (2016-18) - replaced by Lunarvale Port railway station * Pixel art (2012 and 2018) - In 2012, the town was decorated by a Windows XP logo, and a Nyan Cat. In 2018, the Nyan Cat returned, along with a Rainbow Dash and a Hatsune Miku. The 2012 pixel art was demolished at an unknown date; the 2018 pixel art was lost to insufficient backups being taken. * The Void nightclub (2012) - demolished as a result of a poor copy-paste job. The Void has since reopened a location in Yatomo. Gallery File:Lunarvale 2012-04.png| Lunarvale in April 2012. The town wall is visible at the back File:Lunarvale 2012-08.png| Lunarvale in August 2012. The town wall has been demolished File:Lunarvale 2015-04.png| Lunarvale in April 2015. Expansion of the railway system can be seen File:Lunarvale 2016-08.png| Lunarvale in August 2016. The Halladay Bridge to Yatomo has been completed. Trivia * The Lunarvale port sign is often replaced by other, similar words. As of 2019, its known readings are 'LUNARVALE', 'LANCASTER', 'MANCHESTER', 'LARNAVALL' 'LLANDUDNO' and 'SAUSALITO'. References Category:Towns